The present invention relates to a jack which is provided with a contact piece for making electrical and mechanical connection with a plug which is inserted into the jack.
Conventionally, the manufacture of jacks of this general type involves the steps of fastening a terminal, by staking, to a metal cylindrical member having a through hole for receiving a plug, securing the cylindrical member to a body of an insulating material, and attaching a contact piece to the body. The conventional jacks thus need at least these four parts, and their assembly takes much time and labor.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a jack which has fewer parts and hence is easier to assemble than is conventional for prior art jacks.